Separation: For The Better or The Worst?
by Fairylust
Summary: A teenage 15 years old at least Beyond Birthday has been acting naughty and is caught in the act by A! What will happen? Rated M just to be safe! BxNear


A dark cloak shrouded the pure, white room, but Beyond needed no light to see. He was used to the darkness and saw all the things around him perfectly fine. Giggling as softly as he possibly could, he quickly realized what kind of dreams that his prey must be having, the red-eyed teen crept closer to the bed. The sleeping child was truly adorable.

It was going to be _so_ much fun to see his white, albino face that was usually so emotionless show that he was content, that he was enjoying what Beyond done to him while he slept and Beyond intended to listen as he made pleasured sounds that would turn anyone on. Grinning, the crazed teen licked his lips hungrily.

The red-eyed raven carefully, slipped an arm underneath the petite albino, flipping him over onto his back, he was extremely, careful not to wake the child as he allowed his hand to press against the boy's groin. With his other hand, he pulled the small boy's pristine, white shirt up, grabbing a small tube out of the bag he'd been carrying, popping the cap off, not noticing as it rolled off underneath the nearby nightstand, he began to write his initials B.B. onto the boy's back.

The bright red of the lipstick contrasted beautifully against the child's pale flesh. Beyond started to knead the boy's growing erection. He smirked as he stood listening to Near's soft moans and whimpers as he was pleasured in his deep sleep, totally unaware of B's presence.

Beyond chuckled, perversely as he finished writing his initials. Bright red against the creamy white child's skin was truly beautiful. Beyond Birthday could hear Near's moans grow longer as he worked his hand faster. He was curious, as to what reaction would occur if he worked his hand harder on Near's erection, he experimented and was satisfied as the moans became louder. Loud and long, that combination could have drove Beyond mad…if he wasn't already. Soon Near reached his limit and came. He had an orgasm and let out a delighted sigh, still asleep.

Beyond snickered as he pulled his damp, hand away, and licked whatever moisture there was. It tasted salty, yet satisfying. He left silently after kissing the sleeping boy's lips, which had parted in his dreams and tempted Beyond too much.

His tongue sled in and out of the sleeping child's mouth several times, before he pulled away and silently left the pristine, white room without any difficulty for the twenty-fifth time that month, he just couldn't seem to believe that he'd never gotten caught! As he turned to walk back to his dorm he was surprised to see A standing in his way. He tried to appear innocent and he (being a marvelous actor) succeeded.

"Why, A, what are you doing here?" B asked.

"No, B the better question is: What are _you _doing here?" A said suspiciously.

"Oh, A, my dear, dear, dear, dear, dear, friend A." B said shaking his head. "I was simply walking around a bit, you know? I got a cramp in my leg so I decided to walk it off. That is the reason I am here. Now, what are _you_ doing here? Spying on me?"

"No. I was…oh, let's cut this short!" A snapped narrowing his brown eyes "I know what you've been doing to Near! I've witnessed it several times this month!"

"Oh, big deal!" Beyond scoffed. "He hardly ever wakes up."

"B, you can't do that to him!" A almost shouted.

"Why not?" Beyond demanded. "Tell me, Mr. Goody Two Shoes!"

"He's just a little kid!" A replied firmly.

"All the more reason!" Beyond exclaimed. "That is the thing with small children, A, you do something to them and then lie about what it is they don't mind you doing it to them. You could pleasure yourself with them and they won't mind. You can do whatever you want _with _or _to_ them, over and over and over and over and over and over and-"

"Shut up!" A shouted with disgust. "Is he the only one…or are there others?"

"No, Near's the only one I crave." Beyond retorted. "He's mine and mine alone. I know he dreams of that blonde heathen that is foolishly called Mello, but I don't care. Mello doesn't even care! He beats on that albino like he's his own private punching bag! Well, guess what, A? I'm the closest person he has to a friend. Even _you _cringe away from the boy when he comes near you or in need of assistance! _I'm _the only one he has!"

"Not anymore!" A declared. "I'm telling Rodger of this and I'm going to make sure that Near and you aren't allowed two feet around each other!"

Beyond felt his rage boil over. He grabbed his friend by his wrist and prepared to punch his lights out, but was stopped when a young boy appeared standing in the doorway of the room across from them. "What's going on? A? B?" He asked looking from one teen to the other. "Why are you out here?" He asked holding his teddy bear close to his chest. Beyond released A and ruffled the child's white hair.

"Don't worry, Near, we were just about to leave." Beyond assured him.

The child nodded. He was blushing, realizing he'd wet himself again. He was flushed and B saw it. Snickering the crazed teen gave a wicked glare to air before turning back to Near and kissing his pale lips. A jerked Beyond away from Near and glared at Beyond. The younger boy smiled up at Beyond gratefully, then he turned on his heel and went back to bed. A gave Beyond a look of utter disgust.

"He doesn't understand what a kiss means." A stated. "You shouldn't take advantage of him like that. He's young and innocent, B. You're such a pedophile."

"Oh, shut up, I'm gonna kick your ass later!" B snapped.

A stomped off. Rodger would surely believe A as he always did. Beyond knew he had to stop the red haired nuisance before he ruined the relationship Near and he had. Beyond Birthday wasn't about to lose _his_ albino to a blonde who hated poor Near's guts. He balled his hands into fists. Beyond decided that the only way that he'd be able to silence A was by…murdering him. Even though he wasn't supposed to die for another seventy years Beyond didn't care. This was an emergency!

He went to his room, he quickly locating a good few feet of rope Beyond made a noose, easily. He went directly to A's room first, but was shocked to see that A was not present. He quickly hid the noose under A's bed and ran to Rodger's office. Luckily, A hadn't been there. So, where had he gone off? Beyond searched the library and the bathrooms, but found not a single trace of A. Finally, he gave up his hunt and went to bed.

The next day classes went on as usual. He was on edge as A didn't appear in two classes. Was he telling Rodger? What would he tell Near? Beyond was worried. After his classes were over he was told by his teacher to report to Rodger's office…alone. That was not a good sign. He knew it and attempted to worm his way out of going, but could not. As he walked to the office he saw several orphans (his age) giving him nasty glares that mostly shown disgust. He ignored them though.

Entering the office he saw, both A and Near were there. Near appeared afraid of him, whilst A looked disgusted. Beyond was told to take a seat, he obeyed without question sitting himself next to A.

"Backup, I've been told that you've been, engaging in sexual activities with little Near, here." Rodger said sounding more serious than usual, if that was even possible. "This is a very serious matter as you may already know, so tell me Backup, is it true?"

"Clarify the charges properly. What do you consider as 'sexual activity'?" Beyond said looking at the floor.

"A says that you have been kissing Near intimately on the lips and that you have been touching his groin while he's sleeping, licking him while nobody is watching, things such as that. Considering these charges you should know the penalty."

Beyond tossed an angry glare to A who was holding Near, protectively by his shoulders. Near was crying, upset by whatever it was that A and Rodger had told him. Beyond felt helpless and angry. He gave Rodger a serious look that meant business. The old man didn't seem phased as he returned the look. "I didn't do anything to hurt him." Beyond said before turning away. "I'd never harmed him."

Rodger stared at him intensely. "That does not answer my question Backup. Do you deny these charges?"

A glared at him, whilst Near looked at him silently begging that it not be true. Beyond felt trapped. If he lied then as a precaution he wouldn't be allowed to go around Near, but if he told the truth then he would be kicked out of the orphanage. It was a tough call, but seeing as he planned on murdering A later...this seemed to put the odds in his favor. If he were thrown out then he could murder A and escape! Yes, it was the perfect plan!

The only downside was that he wouldn't see Near, again. That was what hurt him the most about his plan. Sighing he thought it over one last time. Looking to A he glared daggers, but said nothing. Beyond gave Near one last apologetic look before he turned to the old man and replied.

"No. No, I cannot deny the charges A brought against me."

"That is…unfortunate." Rodger said shaking his head with a scowl. "Backup, you are required to leave the premises by this time tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yeah. Whatever."

"A I will put you in charge of Near for the next two weeks. Make sure he does nothing to harm himself or anyone else. Learning of what Backup has been doing to him may cause psychological damage."

"Yes sir."

"And Near, I will allow you to tell Backup goodbye, if you wish and I want you to try and relax. Do whatever A here tells you to, okay? Can you do that?"

Near nodded. "Yes."

Beyond felt bile burn his throat and felt his disgust build up in his stomach as he looked to the young boy, he couldn't allow A to be around Near. _His _Near. He would not allow it. A was going to corrupt sweet, innocent little Near's mind and...perhaps even his body. Beyond felt himself become tense as those thoughts built up in his mind. A had to die, and he had to die quick. If he didn't then Beyond's precious little Near's head would be filled by outrageous and untrue lies. Beyond knew deep within himself that soon…A would have suicidal thoughts and would die, by his own hand.

Once they'd all left Beyond went to his dorm and slammed the door shut. For the rest of the evening he premeditated A's demise. The only time he stopped thinking of his ex-friend's death was when a small knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. He opened it and gasped. "Near…what are you doing here?" Beyond asked seeing the small albino standing in his doorway. His normally well-combed bangs were askew and he appeared rather terrified. He panted and looked up at the teenager with wide, timid eyes.

"B…I did something bad."

"Huh? What did you do?" Beyond asked puzzled.

"Promise not to tell?" he asked warily.

"Yeah, whatever, now tell me what you did." Beyond said rolling his eyes.

"I watched A die." the boy whispered. "A's dead, now, B and I think…I think I'm gonna get into trouble for letting him die."

"What? What happened?" Beyond exclaimed.

"I-I saw him ready to hang himself…he had this noose around his neck…he was standing on a chair and he looked ready to jump…he saw me though…and he made me promise not to call for help and…as he was getting down…he lost balance, fell backwards, and he fell to his death…I think I'm going to get into lots and lots of trouble."

"A's dead? A's dead?"

Near nodded. "He felt guilty because he tried to get you sent away. You're better than him...I know you are. Now, A's dead you can stay, can't you?"

Beyond shook his head sadly. "Sorry, Near, but Rodger won't let me stay…I want to…I mean I truly want to, but I can't."

"Then may I leave with B?" Near asked timidly. Beyond thought it over. He thought for a couple of hours before giving Near a sad shake of the head. Near gave him a pouty look that was also confused and angry. The boy's white locks matted to his sweaty forehead. "Why not?" he finally asked.

"The last thing I need is to be convicted of kidnapping." Beyond sighed. "I promise I'll visit you later. Okay?"

Nodding Near jogged off down the hall. Beyond couldn't sleep at all that night. His thoughts battled each other fiercely. Finally, he decided to just leave.

That night Beyond Birthday disappeared.


End file.
